


Nuzrea Reads

by Tailscorch, TodoDekuForLife



Category: Nuzrea
Genre: F/F, F/M, GinjaNinja, Nuzlocke, Nuzrea - Freeform, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailscorch/pseuds/Tailscorch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodoDekuForLife/pseuds/TodoDekuForLife
Summary: A fun collaborative story about the characters in GinjaNinja’s nuzlocke “Nuzrea”!
Kudos: 4





	1. Blooming love

Hibiscus and Sharpay strolled through the meadow, letting the midday sunshine warm them. Rea said everyone got the day off and the pair thought it was the perfect opportunity for a date. 

They walked in comfortable silence until they were tired and then nestled themselves into the flowers. Suddenly the Furfrou jumped up and started collecting flowers, leaving the Ivysaur extremely confused. 

"sharpay, what on earth are you doing?!" Hibiscus giggled. " You'll see..!" She continued to pick the flowers for a few more minutes, then promptly sat down a small distance from the Ivysaur. At last, she stood back up, proudly trotted over to Hibiscus, and plopped something on the Pokémon's head. 

"Sharpay what is it?" "It's a flower crown,silly!" Sharpay beamed. " But I already have flowers..." Hibiscus commented, very confused about the importance of the gift. "Yeah, but none from me, which makes them extra special sugar <3"

The Ivysaur started blushing madly and buried her face stubby legs. " I take that you like it?" "Mhmm" Hibiscus mumbled, Sharpay just laughed and resituated herself beside her partner. The two talked for hours until the sun started to set, then they made their way back down the hill; as happy as they could be

" I love you, Sharpay" 

"I love you too, Sugar"

Here’s the first story of many!


	2. Froak got s i c k (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailscorch here! I wrote this last night and dropped it in the discord. I'm really proud of this one, and I'm glad to be a part of this story! I hope to add more soon! :)

Fleur woke up to some loud coughing. The tiny Pokemon slowly sat up, yawning and stretching as she did so. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking just as slow as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes slowly drifted around the Pokecenter's room that they had crashed in for the night.  
  
She knew she had fallen asleep next to her moms- er, Hibiscus and Sharpay, but she could make out the sleeping shadows of Carter, Laura and their trainer, Rea, on the bed... Her eyes narrowed. Where was Froaklin-  
  
Coughing, again. She heard it coming from the bathroom. Fleur stood, grabbing her diacarded flower tightly in her hands as she made her way to the closed bathroom door- stepping over one of Sharpay's legs.  
  
She got to the door and gently rapped on it. "Hey, Froaklin..? A-Are you... doing okay in there?" She whisper-talked, holding her hand up against the door after she stopped tapping the door. A groan came from inside, and the Frogadier inside responded- "Go away, Fleur."  
  
Fleur crossed her arms. Froaklin coughed again, and a groan came from him. She turned slowly and walked away from the door, returning to her spot with Hibiscus and Sharpay. Froaklin's coughing kept her awake as she tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Sharpay shifted slightly, and Fleur grumbled as Froaklin went off on another coughing spree- which quickly devolved into sounds of sickness. The tiny Pokemon sat up again, but instead of going to confront Froaklin again, she gently shook one of Sharpay's arms.  
  
The dog Pokemon let out a silent yawn and stretched, pushing her paws out forwards as she did so. Her eyes opened slowly and she turned to Fleur. "Mmhn.. Good mornin', Sweetheart. 'S somethin' wrong?"  
  
The Flabébé looked at the Furfrou, but before any more words could be spoken, more coughs wracked through the room. Sharpay turned towards the bathroom worridly as Fleur shifted. "It's, ah, Froaklin. He won't talk to me... I think he's sick."  
  
Sharpay looked back at her teammate, slowly shifting up to her paws. "Can... Can you talk to him for me, please?" The dog Pokemon nodded and walked over to the bathroom door, took in a breath, and patted the door with a paw. "Froaklin, sugar cube, are you okay in there?" The frog mumbled something in response, something Fleur couldn't hear. "Ah," The Furfrou responded. "Do you want me to get Rea?"  
  
The muttered 'yes', Fleur could hear. He just sounded so tired, pained, strained. It hurt her small heart. Sharpay hummed a response and stood, walking away, past Fleur and the sleeping Hibiscus, and up to the bed. "Rreeeaaaaa," She said, lifting herself up onto the bed with her front paws. "Rreeaaaaaa."  
  
The redheaded human groaned, rolling over. Sharpay groaned and let out a bark in her ear- "REA!" The trainer darted up, red hair flowing down her face. "AH SH-" The Furfrou bopped her arm with her own paw.  
  
Rea turned her Pokemon, who (from what she heard) let out a bark and dropped from the bed. The dog motioned towards the bathroom door- where sounds of sickness from poor Froaklin originated- and barked again. "What's wrong, Sharpay? Who's sick?" Fleur sat back up at looked at her trainer as she stood up, moving slowly off the bed to not wake Carter and Laura.  
  
Sharpay turned and walked back towards the bathroom, stopping to give Fleur a little nuzzle with her snout. The Flabébé chirped happily and jumped up, awake, and ready for the day-despite it being the middle of the night. Rea walked past Hibiscus, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Fleur grabbed onto one of her pants leg.  
  
Rea, Sharpay and Fleur arrived back at the bathroom. "Hey," The redhead said in a more tentative voice, "You good in there?"  
  
The frail voice that came from the room hurt Fleur's heart. "N.. No." She never knew that Froaklin could sound that small, that scared. "Do you.. want me to come in?"  
  
"Yes... Please." Fleur let go of Rea's pants leg and landed on the ground, instead deciding to move to Sharpay. The trainer slowly opened the door and slid into the room with the Frogadier.  
  
Fleur gently grabbed onto Sharpay, and lifted herself up by holding her fur. The dog Pokemon didn't seem to care- Fleur was so tiny she likely barely felt it. The Furfrou turned and moved away from the door, trying to give Froaklin and Rea at least a little privacy to talk out things.  
  
Sharpay sat back down with Hibiscus, and Fleur rolled off of her fur. "G'night, Sweetie." The dog murmured, laying her head back down next to her fellow Pokemon girlfriend. Fleur murmured a goodnight back.  
  
It wasn't long afterwards that Rea and Froaklin returned from the bathroom. It was clear from their faces that they had been crying- Fleur guessed that their talk had been emotional. Froaklin scurried off to the bed while Rea went to the kitchen to grab... something.  
  
Fleur pulled herself from the cuddle pile she and her mothers were in. She slid around the two Pokemon, and made her way over to Froaklin.  
  
"Do.. you need a hug?" She asked. Froaklin sputtered a cough into his arm as he looked at her. She wasn't expecting anything positive.  
  
"Yes... Please."  
  
Fleur smiled- though this might get her sick, anything to help her friend feel better! She climbed up next to him and gave him a small cuddle. A small yawn came from her, and she felt her eyes start to drift. Froaklin didn't say anything.  
  
Rea returned with an ice-pack, which she placed on Froaklin's forehead before returning to bed. The frog murmured a thanks before starting to drift back to sleep himself.


	3. Happy News!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, This is Todo and this is a really cute story I just thought of in the spur of the moment!

Human AU pregnancy announcement 

Carter and Fleur sat anxiously as they waited for the others to arrive. They had invited them all to lunch, saying the important announcement. Though they pressed for more answers, the newly married couple refused to give anymore details. 

“ What if they freak out?” Fleur asked quietly, leaning on her partner’s shoulder and tugging at the sleeves of her sweater. Carter hummed a reassessment and smiled “ Your parents and mine were thrilled, I’m sure they will be too.” 

Just then, the door chimed and Hibiscus and Sharpay walked in. They looked around for a moment then smiled widely when they spotted the pair. “Hi sugars! How are you? How was the honeymoon?” Sharpay gushed as she seated herself and her girlfriend. “ It’s was amazing! The beaches down there are gorgeous and Disney was so much fun!” “ Anyway, How are you and Hiby?”. “ We’re good, still house hunting but we’re hopeful of finding the perfect place. Soo... what’s this “important announcement?” 

Fleur giggled “ You’ll find out soon, but we have to wait for Froaklin and Laura!”. And as if on cue, the last duo walked in. “ Fleur, Carter!! Hi! How are you!” Laura squealed, encasing the two in a hug. “ We are good, hi froaklin!” Carter calmly replied. The tall gentleman only grunted and sat down, surveying the menu. Carter knew that froaklin had never forgiven him for taking Fleur, and this was only gonna make things more complicated.. Nevertheless, He was overjoyed and was itching to get to words out. 

“Alright Fleur, spill.” Laura abruptly but excitedly demanded. However, just as Fleur opened her mouth to speak, a waitress walked up with an ordering pad. “ Hi, welcome to Ambrosia’s Cafe! What would like?” She chirped. Fleur glanced around the table, seeing if anyone would object and thankfully no one did. She was STARVING “ I would like the soup and house salad with a glass of water. Carter?”. Then one by one, each person ordered and the waitress skipped off towards the kitchen. “Alright Fleur, spill already! I can’t wait any longer!” Laura excitedly demanded again. Fleur giggled, cleared her throat, and was trying to hold her overwhelming excitement until the words were out. 

“Okay.. The reason me and carter called you here today is.. I’m pregnant!” 

The group sat in stunned silence and Fleur was terrified that her worst fear had come true. But finally Sharpay jumped up and scooped the small girl out of her seat. “Our babygirl is pregnant! Oh this is wonderful!” Sharpay joyfully cried “ How long have you known?!”. “ Since we got back, so a month and a half. And the doctors said I’m about 9 weeks!” Fleur replied eagerly. “ Well congratulations sugar and me n hiby will be there if you need anything!”. “ Same here Fleur!” Laura chripped “And I promise to spoil that child till drops!”

“Congrats you two, I’m happy for you” Froaklin surprisingly chimed, he had genuine smile and Carter couldn’t find a trace of resentfulness or bitterness in his voice. “Thank you, Froaklin! And Laura I have no doubt you will be the best honorary aunt ever!” Fleur beamed. Quietly, she grabbed Carter’s hand and gave it a joyful squeeze. The news that they had kept quiet for so long was out and Fleur couldn’t have asked for a better response.


End file.
